Beyond the Rainbow!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Beyond the Rainbow in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: While visiting Goodra's homeland and happily reunite with many of it's old friends. Goodra was also unhappily reunited with it's powerful rival Florges. The two engage to a fierce battle and Goodra was badly hurt. Later that evening. (Then a glass broke and a string shot grabs Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper. Then the Zackbots and Nixels came and grabs Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis, Veemon, Flain, Krader, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, Kraw, Glomp, Scropi, Magnifo, Burnard, Niksput and Globert) Ash Ketchum: Give back my Pikachu! Stop! Emerl: Stop! Takato Matsuki: Give back our friends right now! Guilmon: '''Stope thieves! (Then a attack move came out of nowhere stopping the heroes they to see it was Beedrill) '''Serena: No, don't try to get up, Goodra, you need your rest. Keenan: What? Clemont: Serena, what happened? Serena: Somebody kidnap Pikachu, Dedenne and Wooper! Kari Kamiya: They kidnapped my brother Tai and his partner Agumon! T.K. Takaishi: They kidnapped my brother Matt and his partner Gabumon too! Ken Ichijouji: Davis and Veemon are kidnapped too! Wormmon: They took away the Mixels leaders! Bonnie: They just took them away! Keenan: They took them away? Ash Ketchum: All right, Frogadier use water pulse on Beedrill, and Fletchinder cut that net let's go! (Fletchinder tries to fly to help the heroes but the attack hits Fletchinder) Bonnie: Oh, no! Takuya Kanbara: Fletchinder! Serena: You can't Goodra. You need your rest. (Goodra looks out the broken mirror) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Beyond the Rainbow! Ash Ketchum: Fletchinder, you okay? Bonnie: Ash! (Two Pinsir, Yanmega and Beedrill block the heroes path) Cody Hida: What's wrong with them? Serena: But why would they do such a thing? (Goodra walks in) Ash Ketchum: What are you doing? (Goodra tries to convice the bug type Pokemon army but they fire their attacks) Ash Ketchum: Goodra! Come on, Goodra hang in there! (As the smoke clear the bug type Pokemon army disappeared) Tommy Himi: Where did they go? Gmerl: I don't know why would they kidnap Pikachu, Dedenne, Wooper, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis, Veemon and the Mixels Leaders. For like no reason? Clemont: Listen, Ash. We saw something while analyzing the surveillance videos. Bonnie: Clemont, what did you see? Clemont: Team Rocket, Major Nixel, D.O.O.M. Zach, Donita, Gourmand and Paisley are clearly apart of this! Donatello: Shredder, Krang, Miss Power and the Trix did this too. Emerl: What? Philmac: (Turning red) THEY WHAT?! Ash Ketchum: I've should've known! Keenan: Team Rocket? And the other villains? Serena: They're bad guys who are also up to no good and causes trouble by stealing other people's Pokemon. Seismo: And Major Nixel is a Nixel who tries to crush us, and the Mixels too. Aviva: Zach, Donita, Gourmand and Paisley are a bunch of troublemakers they always try to kidnap and harm many animals in the creature world. Leonardo: Shredder and Krang are one of our enemies. - - - Emerl: I wonder if Team Rocket and the Villains are using Florges and the others? Ash Ketchum: That sounds like something they do. Goodra, do you know where Florges is? Philmac: (Enraged) If they do, I'll take them down with my own hands! Donald Duck: Calm down, Philmac! Sora: We'll figure out a way to save them if you just calm down. Philmac: (Calms down) Fine. (Goodra knows where they go) Takato Matsuki: Okay, let's go, guys! Henry Wong: Right behind you! Rika Nonaka: Let's go, Renamon! Guilmon: Okay! Terriermon: We're coming! Renamon: Hang in there, help is on the way! Takuya Kanbara: You heard Takato! Let's go, everyone! DigiDestined (Season 4): Okay! (They run to go after the Florges' Pokemon and rescue their friends) Keenan: Hold on, Clemont. Something's bothering me. I'll catch up after I look in to it, for now just make sure you stay safe. Clemont: I understand! (Clemont runs to go after the heroes, then we cut to the cave where our heroes are trapped in the Villains trap) Tai Kamiya: Let us out of here! (Then a Florges picks up a sick Floette) Davis Motomiya: What is Florge holding? Veemon: It's a Floette! Jessie: Florges. Please tell us what's the status of your dear Floette? (Florges sees the water running low) Meowth: The water level's going down right? Is that what your trying to tell us? So Floette is not getting enough of the water's healing effect. None of this would've happened if it weren't for what that Goodra did! Gabumon: What?! Agumon: What was that?! Veemon: Fools! Jessie: Goodra wants to change you all out of the wetlands and keep them for it's friends, that's why it came back for reinforcements. Like those twerp Pokemon. Flain: No! Teslo: That's not true! Krader: Yeah! Not true! Tai Kamiya: Don't listen to those jerks! Matt Ishida: There the bad guys! Davis Motomiya: And there lying! Meowth: Liar, liar Pokemon, DigiDestined, Digimon and Mixels' pants on fire! The jig is up, so come clean for a change! Niksput: You better stop it! James: Don't worry we're on your side Florges, and we're here 100%. Meowth: Yep, we'll have your Floette feel fit as a filter before you could say boom! James: Afraid not those timet twerps won't dare make a single move as long as we've got them under our lock and key! Zach Varmitech: Now we're taking all the DigiDestined's and the Mixel's stuff! Donita Donata: The Digivices. (Dabio tooks Tai's, Matt's and Davis' digivices) Gaston Gourmand: The Digi-egg of Courage. (He took away the digi-egg of courage) Major Nixel: Don't forget the Digi-egg of Friendship. (He took away the digi-egg of friendship) Zach Varmitech: The Digi-Egg of Miracle! (He took away the digi-egg of miracle) Davis Motomiya: Give them back! Major Nixel: The Cubits! (He and the Nixels took away the cubits) Donita Donata: And don't forget Tai's Crest of Courage, and Matt's Crest of Friendship! (She and Dabio took the crests and tags away) Tai Kamiya: That's mine! Matt Ishida: Hey! Donita Donata: We have your SUPS1 communicator. Your digivices, crests and the cubits. So you can't use them to get yourselves out! Agumon: You're all monsters! Tai Kamiya: Not to mention you're all crazy! Veemon: '''Why are you doing this, and take our stuff away?! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Because you will never dig-volve or max to stop us. Plus that's what villains always do, we steal Pokemon from the wild and people's Pokemon, we'll be rich and get money and that's it. '''Major Nixel: '''Oh please, this is very funny. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''And soon you will be cooked! '''Donita Donata: '''And soon we'll be richer! '''Davis Motomiya: Just wait until our friends come to the rescue, and kick your butts! Krader: Yeah! What he said! (Outside we see the machine draining water as we cut back to Keenan) Keenan: Just as I expected, the healing effect of the water has gone weak. We better go check up on the source of the spring! (Now we cut back to the heroes running as two Yanmega and Pinsir sees the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Now hold on, we're not here to start a fight okay! We want Pikachu, Tai, Mixels and the other Pokémon back! Bonnie: We know Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies are around here somewhere. There the bad guys, don't let them fool you! Kari Kamiya: You better believe us, they kidnapped my brother Tai! T.K. Takaishi: They also kidnapped my brother Matt! Ken Ichjiouji: Davis and Veemon are kidnapped too! Please you've got to believe us! (Two Pinsir fires Hyper Beam and Ariados fires Mud Shot on the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Please stop! You've gotta believe us! (They fire again) Takato Matsuki: It's no use! Henry Wong: They won't listen to us! Bonnie: But we've got to do something? Clemont: Chespin, Bunnelby come out! (He sends out two of his Pokémon) Use Vine Whip and Mud Shot, let's go! (They fire their attacks on the bug type Pokemon army) Serena: We'll help too! (She throws her Pokéball summoning her Braixen) Braixen, use flamethrower! (Braixen fires Flamethrower) Sora Takenouchi: We'll distract them, you find our friends! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Emerl: Right! Come on, guys! All Heroes and Mixels: Right! Serena: Good! Bonnie: I'm coming with you! Vulk: Let's go! Kari Kamiya: I'm coming, Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Hang on, Matt! Patamon: Wait up! Gatomon: Don't forget about me! Philmac: Don't start without me! (The SUPS1 team, DigiDestined, Digimon, Mixels, Ash, Goodra and Bonnie runs to rescue their friends while the other friends distract an army of Bug-type Pokemon) Serena: Hey! Over here! Rika Nonaka: Fight us if you dare! Clemont: Chespin and Bunnelby, focus and let's take care of this! (Now we cut to the heroes made it to the top and enter the tunnel) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Kari Kamiya: Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Emerl: Agumon! Gmerl: Gabumon! Donkey Kong: Davis! Veemon! Zorch: Flain! Volectro: Teslo! Shuff: Krader! Slumbo: Flurr! Tentro: Kraw! Jawg: Gobba! Glurt: Glomp! Rokit: '''Niksput! '''Flamzer: '''Burnard! '''Vampos: '''Globert! '''Takato Matsuki: Can you guys hear us? Bonnie: Dedenne, Wooper! Where are you? Ash Ketchum: So are our friends here? Philmac: They have to be around here somewhere. (Then they see Florges carrying a sick Floette and right behind her was two Seviper are bodyguards) Ash Ketchum: Florges it's you! Emerl: She's not alone, there's two Seviper! Zorch: There Poison-types. Bonnie: Where's Dedenne? Kari Kamiya: Please tell us where's our brothers. Slumbo: You need to tell us where are our leaders? - - - - Takuya Kanbara: Do you think we're responsible for that? (Florges agrees) Ash Ketchum: Your wrong, we have nothing to do with any of that. Guilmon: What's that on Florge's hand? (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyzes Floette) Ash's Pokedex: Floette the Single Bloom Pokemon and the evolved form of Flabebe. Floette appear in flower gardens to welcome new blooms with a graceful dance. - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Bonnie: Dedenne! Takuya Kanbara: Tai! Takato Matsuki: Matt! Gabumon! Guilmon: Agumon! Ken Ichijouji: Davis! Wormmon: Veemon! Yoshi: Mixels! Ash Ketchum: So it was you after all! James: '''I'm actually quite impress, you figured out. We we're the ones manipulating Florges. '''Bonnie: My brother figured it out! He, Izzy, Cody and Donnie knows you were the ones who attacked Goodra too! Ash Ketchum: So the missing water was your doing right? Jessie: 'Perceptive. We not only stole every last drop from the spring but from the entire wetlands. '''Emerl: '''What? '''Sora: '''Yeah, you would! '''Jessie: '''I'm very sorry Florges. I have to confess the reason Floette has been feeling quite up to parlately is Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Why are you doing this? '''Philmac: '(Turns into his Rage Mode) YEAH!! WHY ARE YOU DOING HORRIBLE THINGS TO OUR FRIENDS, AND POKEMON!!! WHY?!?!? '''Jessie: '''You twerps are clueless as they come aren't you? Florges took control of the water, because Floette is feeling under the weather. Oh, touching. Makes you want to break down and cry, doesn't it. But we took it all for us instead '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Under the weather? Wait... '''Patamon: '''I think they means that Floette is sick. '''Meowth: '''Water that can heal the minds and bodies a Pokémon is what the fortune and we're fortunate to steal it, dig? '''Wobbuffet: '''Wobbuffet! '''Gemerl: '''You! '''Ash Ketchum: '''How evil can you get? '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Yeah! You only care about your selfishness, instead of making friends with everyone! '''Meowth: Us? Your quit the chum, fooling a naive Pokémon was a piece of cake and man did that piece of cake taste good. Takato Matsuki: Oh yeah, well, you better let go of our friends and the Mixels, or else! Philmac: (Turning into his Rage Mode) RELEASE MY FRIENDS, OR FACE THE WRATH OF ME!!!! (Florges commands two Sevipers to attack) James: Calm down! (James throws the device to make the smoke come out and blind the heroes as they grab the heroes trapped in the cages) Jessie: Oh, but, wait there's much more! James, Meowth, Donita, Gaston, Chameleon: We've got your friends! Major Nixel: We also got the Mixels too! (Laughing evilly) Zach Varmitech: And now we'll be heading off to our hideout and deliver your friends to our bosses. Bye-bye! (Laughing evilly) Philmac: NOO! - - Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket come back! '''Serena: Ash! So it was Team Rocket and our enemies after all! Clemont: That means we know what's inside their plane! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Tai, Flain and the others. They must've stolen the water too. Keenan: You mean they took all of it? Takuya Kanbara: We gotta stop them. T.K. Takaishi: Patamon you gotta digivolve. Patamon: Right! Kari Kamiya: You too Gatomon! Gatomon: You got it! (Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon.) Takuya Kanbara& Koji Minomoto: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon. Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon) - - - Ash Ketchum: Now what? Agunimon: The door is gonna close! (Goodra holds the door open with it's horn) Ash Ketchum: Thanks Goodra! Guilmon: Thank you! (They run inside) Ash Ketchum: Man that was a close one. T.K. Takaishi: You said it. (They look at Pikachu, Dedenne, Wooper, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Matt, Gabumon and the Mixels leaders trapped inside) Tai Kamiya: '''Guys! Get us out of there! '''Ash Ketchum: Now don't worry you guys, we'll get you out of here! Kari Kamiya: Hang on, Tai! T.K. Takaishi: I'm coming, Matt! (They run as fast as they can to rescue them but then...) Jessie: I think not! Zach, Donita & Gourmand: (Laughing) Not so fast! Ash Ketchum: Not you again! Philmac: Oh, come on! Seriously?! Get of our way! Emerl: Get out of our way and release our friends, or else I'm gonna unleash my powers upon you all! James: '''Hanging out with the twerpish crowd I see. Your uesfulness has long since expired. '''Agunimon: '''Don't call us twerpish! You villains are twerps! '''Lobomon: '''If you don't release our friends, you will be defeated! '''Meowth: '''Boohoo. You're mad that we pulled the wall over your eyes and value want all your water back! '''Jessie: '''It's not our fault that you're a fool. Acting like some sort of royalty? Well, not any more '''Takato Matsuki: '''No! It's your fault, not us! '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''Really? Is that all you got to stop us! '''Major Nixel: '''Pikachu, Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon stays with us! Attack! '''James: '''Inkay, let's play! '''Jessie: '''You too, Pumpkaboo! (They threw their Pokéballs summoning their Pokémon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, you sure you're feeling up to this? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Let's go! Agunimon&Lobomon: Slide Evolution! (Agunimon slide evolve to BurningGreymon and Lobomon slide evolve to KendoGarurumon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright, guys. It's time to save Pikachu and the others! '''BurningGreymon: '''Let's dance! '''KendoGarurumon: Prepare to get defeated! Riku: Let's go! Mickey Mouse: Attack! (Down at the ground we see the heroes watching the plane) Serena: Oh, Ash. - - - Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! BurningGreymon: Pyro Barrange! KendoGarurumon: Lupine Laser! - - (Florges fires Petal Dance on Pumpkaboo and Inkay) Angemon: Hand of Fate! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (They fire they're attacks together and hits the villains, and this also makes the button broken and free Pikachu, Dedenne, Wooper, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis, Veemon and the Mixels Leaders and they jump off and join the heroes) Kari Kamiya: Tai! Tai Kamiya: Kari! Are you okay? Kari Kamiya: Yeah. Matt Ishida: T.K.! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Well that's a big relief. Sora: I believe this belongs to you guys. Verminious Snaptrap: What?! Those Digivices, Crests, Tags and Digi-Eggs are gone in Zach's bag! Zach Varmitech: But how?! Rigby: Should've seen that coming, because when you villains are talking to our friends, Sora, Donald and Goofy manage to sneak in and grab them, know what I'm saying?! Tai Kamiya: Now it's payback time! Agumon: Okay! Matt Ishida: I'm right back at ya! Gabumon: Right! Davis Motomiya: Golden Armor Energize! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon. Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon and Veemon Golden Armor digivolve to Magnamon) Zach Varmitech: (Screams in fear) Major Nixel: Uh-oh, not WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon again! Tai Kamiya: Now where we're we? Alright! Verminious Snaptrap: Can we talk about this? Donita Donata: Not the hair! Not the hair! Jessie: '''My head! Alright, Pumpkaboo use Dark Pulse on Goodra once more with feelings! '''James: '''Inkay! Now show Florges while you're Psybeam is second to none! (They fire their attacks) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Goodra, use Ice Beam! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Attack! '''Matt Ishida: '''Now! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Go! Bloom: Take this villians. Dragon Energy! WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! Magnamon: Magna Blast! (Goodra fires Ice Beam, Florges fires Solar Beam, WarGreymon fires Terra Force, MetalGarurumon fires Giga Missile Magnamon fires Magna Blaster and Bloom fires Dragon Energy and hits the villains sending them flying) '''Team Rocket and the Villains: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Philmac: '''Yes! Next time never, ever, ever kidnap our friends! (Then the pipe broke freeing all the water as the plane goes down) Tecna: I got the water. Electro Net! Clemont: Good catch Tecna. - - - (Suddenly the water spreads out of the pipe which causes Florges to fall down, Goodra uses it's horns to grab her, but Goodra slipped and falls down) '''Ash Ketchum: Goodra! The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Ash, no! Serena: (Horrored) Ash! Bloom: Ash! Angewomon (Season 2): We'll never make it in time the new digivolve can save both Ash,Florges, and Goodra. Angemon (Season 2): Come on we to digivolve to mega form so we can save both Ash,Florges, and Goodra. (Angemon (Season 2) Warp digivolve to...Seraphimon) (Angewomon (Season 2) Digivolve to...Magnadramon) (Seraphimon swoops down and saves Ash and Florges and Magnadramon saves Goodra) BurningGreymon: Ash,Florges, and Goodra are safe. Takato Matsuki: Thank goodness! Serena: Ash! Ash, your alright. Ash Ketchum: Thanks for saving us. Who are you two? Tentomon: Seraphimon is a mega form of Patamon. His ten golden wings are beautiful like stars and his powerful attack is called Strike of the Seven Stars,he is a member of Celestial Digimon. Palmon: And that's Magnadramon she's a mega form of Gatomon. She's looks like a mighty pink pearl lion dragon digimon and quite beautiful. Her speical attack is called Fire Tornado, she's a member of Four Great Dragon of the Sea. Ash Ketchum: Seraphimon and Magnadramon you two are awesome Digimon thank you so much. Magnadramon: It's our pleasure Ash. Aisha: Wow both Angemon and Angewomon digivolve into mega level. Stella: You two were amazing. - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Flashback starts with is where we see Goomy falls on Ash right on the face, next Goomy uses Rain Dance on Serena, next Goomy protected Ash, Pikachu and Fletchinder from the villains' attack and fires Ash Ketchum: '''(Starts to cry) Even if we're far apart, no matter what happens! We'll always be friends! We'll always be friends! (Sobbing) (Flashback starts again with the rain dance makes Silggo evolves into Goodra) '''Serena: '''Good bye, Goodra. I'll never forget you. '''Bonnie: '''And please don't forget about us! We're forever friends! (Crying) '''T.K. Takaishi: Me too! (Crying) Tommy Himi: You are bestest friend and the strongest Dragon Pokemon we ever had! (Crying) Matt Ishida: '''Shh, It's okay bro. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''We see Goodra again. (Flashback starts again with a drop of rain lands on Goodra making it stronger and fires Dragon Breath and wins the battle again Clemont) '''Ash Ketchum: Now look at me. I'm all slimy aren't I? (Dedenne cries and hugs Goodra) Tai Kamiya: '''Take good care. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Yeah, we'll miss you, Goodra. '''Davis Motomiya: You'll be a strong Dragon-Type Pokémon to protect the wetlands. - Emerl: You still got us, Ash, so cheer up. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Emerl. Rika Nonaka: Don't worry Ash you'll see Goodra again we promise. - :Nonaka ::Promise that we'll stay for the sunset, ::And when the moon shines through the darkness, ::We can find the path that leads us home, ::And on the way you'll... ::Maybe... ::Sing me a song. ::Promise that you always will be there, ::Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared, ::Help me stand up tall if I fall down, ::Make me laugh away all my bluest days! ::How could you promise you always would be there? ::Why'd you have to go away somewhere? ::Every morning into every night, ::Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? ::Am I all alone, or standing in your light? ::I wish that I could... ::Maybe... ::Sing you a song... ::Tonight. ::You promised me we'd stay for the sunset (The song ends) - - - - - Narrator: ??? (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts